Eggsladdin Part 28
Transcript *(The palace and thunderstorm) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Partying is Such Sweet Soiree): Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots! *(Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Upset Clip): Stop it! Jafar, leave him alone! *(Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Clip): Givem. *(Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Shocked Clip): (Grunts) *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine. A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen... *(Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Angry and Point a Finger Clip): Never! *(Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Scream Angry Clip): Errrah! *(Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Stands Clip): I'll teach you some respect! *(Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Threw in the Floor Clip): Aah! *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): No. Genie. *Oh (Home): What? *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me. *(Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Scream Shocked Clip): (Gasps) *(Lightning McQueen (Cars (2006) Racing Clip) *(The palace thunderclap) *Oh (Home): Ah, master-- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo- *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! *Oh (Home): Then I will have to... Have to... I-I will shoot forth the lasers from my eyeballs! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Seeing Look Down Clip): You will do what I *(Winnie Portley-Rind Seeing Clip): Order you to do, slave! *(Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Seeing Clip): Jafar! *(Oh (Home (2015) Seeing Clip) *(Winnie Portley-Rind Happy Clip): I never realized how incredibly *(Young Bagheera (The Jungle Cubs) Clip): Handsome you are. *(Oh (Home (2015) Clip) *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): That's better. Now, pussycat, tell me more about... myself. *(Winnie Portley-Rind Happy Clip): You're tall *(Oh (Home (2015) Clip): Dark. Yes. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Climbing Down Clip): Well, dress. *(Oh (Home (2015) Happy Clip): Al! Al, little buddy! (Laughing) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Shush Clip): Shh! *Oh (Home): (Gasps) Al, I can't help you-- I work for senor psychopath, now. What are you gonna do? *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Happy Clip): Hey-- I'm a street rat, remember? I'll improvise. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Climbing Clip): Cute little gaps between your teeth. *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): Go on. *(Winnie Portley-Rind Happy Clip): And your beard... is so... twisted! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Climbing Clip): You've stolen my heart. *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Mac Daddy) Shocked Clip): (Gasps) Jafa... *(Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit: St. Bugs and the Dragon) Mad Clip): Mmm!!! *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): And the street rat? *(Winnie Portley-Rind Happy Clip): What street rat? *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Crime After Crime) Angry Clip): (Grunting) *(His hand getting the lamp and drops the fruits) *(Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Seeing Clip) *(Image of Burger beard and winnie kissing.png) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Seeing Clip): (Gasps) *Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit: Bugsbarian): Yuck! Gallery Burger beard and winnie kissing.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts